Harry Potter and The Spring Dance
by Moony and Kai
Summary: Dances! Plots! Karaoke! What does this all mean? Read and find out!


Hi people! It's us! Moony and Kai!

Kai: Hola! This is my first humor, but I'm pretty sure it's good.

Moony: This is JUST to spite you Kai. Bonjour!

Kai: She takes French, I take Spanish. Fun, Fun.

Moony: Erm, anyway, we don't own Harry Potter. You're nuts if you think we do.

Kai: I wish! I would steal Daniel Radcliffe and force him to date me! MUWHAHAHA!

**Harry Potter and The Spring Dance**

Moony: Really Kai, you have to have the last note be one of style. So, all flamers: DIE DIE DIE!!

Kai: You idiot! I'm trying to write the title! Erm...Ignore that.

**Chapter Uno/Un: The Setup**

".....You know, it's really not our fault," said a certain troublesome red-haired twin.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we _wanted_ it to catch fire..." replied the other redhead, silhouetted against the moonlight. The two brothers exploded with laughter, only stopping when they heard the distant crackle of a flame.

"That would be the torches and pitchforks, right, Forge?"

"Rightio, Gred. I think it's time we moved to another rooftop."

* * *

"My lord, the date approaches," a cloaked figure stated respectfully. 

A tall red swivel chair replied in a cold, cruel voice, "I know, Malfoy. You are an incompetent fool. A calendar could do your job! Out of my sight, before I change my mind about letting you live!"

The chair swiveled around, as it was a swivel chair (which you would know if you had enough memory to remember the last three lines), and its occupant, a tall pale man with cat-like eyes, which were a red no demon could ever hope to achieve, raised his wand and uttered a word in a foreign language. A jet of red (Wait, since when is the Cruciatius curse red? –Moony) (It is now—Kai) light flew from the wand and hit the figure, sending him into rolling fits of agony, while the other figure (I hate typing that word!—Kai) (No more notes!—Moony) laughed at the man's pain.

Many miles away, in a mysterious castle, a teenage boy with messy black hair awoke from his nightmare, drenched in a cold sweat.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" 

"Who are you going to ask?"

"Do you think he'll ask me?"

"Oh! What robes shall I wear?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the girls' excited demeanor. You'd think there were never any dances. Of course, there weren't, but as far as Harry was concerned, that was fine with him.

"So, mate, who are you going to ask?"

* * *

"This is going to be the best prank, ever! In the history of pranks!" 

"Yeah, we're going to go end up in the _Hogwart's: a History_ for this," Fred said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. They continued their activities in silence.

"So, Dobby, ol' buddy, ol' pal. Do you think that this could be our little secret?"

"Yes, sirs, Dobby is a good elf, he will keeps your secret. But, sirs, I wonder if it is a good idea to--" A hand was slapped against his tiny mouth.

"Dobby, ssh!" hissed the twins in unison. Dobby nodded.

* * *

Loud music by the Weird Sisters echoed throughout the great hall, ricocheting off the stone walls. Harry massaged his aching ears as he stared at the magical ceiling, which depicted many swirling grey clouds. _Clouds are more interesting than this_, he thought to himself as he vaguely watched Ron dance charismatically with Hermione. _Wait_, he thought suddenly, upon registering Ron's dance partner, _since when does _Ron _dance with _Hermione?!_ And gracefully at that_! Ron stumbled forward, losing his grace, and pecked her on the cheek without hesitation; Hermione giggled. _That's just plain freaky! Stupid git!_ Harry looked around, disgusted by Ron's shameless behavior and Hermione's response to it. He spotted the Patil twins staggering toward him, and resisted the urge to run. _This can't be good. _He thought vaguely, not quite sure why he was thinking it. They came closer to him, and he watched as they picked up two glasses of punch from a nearby table and each took haphazard swigs, laughing strangely as they did so. He heard discreet snickers from a shadowy corner, but pushed it out of his mind as Parvati approached, laughing drunkenly. 

"Hellllo, H-Harry! Wha're you doin' in a place like 'his?" she said sluggishly, smiling widely.

Harry backed away slightly. "I go to school here," he responded, pronouncing each word slowly.

Parvati nodded, holding back inexplicable laughter. "Okay, you do 'hat." she said, gesturing violently with her punch cup (The remaining punch splashed all over her robes.)

"Er.....Bye, then." Harry spoke as she staggered away.

He gazed around once more, taking in the odd atmosphere. Even the band was singing off key! He spotted Draco Malfoy near where the Slytherin table would've been, flirting with a short-haired muscular person whom he recognized vaguely as Blaise Zabini (Wait, isn't Blaise Zabini a boy?—Moony) (Uhh....No more notes! –Kai) _Now, **that's** strange_, Harry thought, bewildered. He heard the sound of laughter once again and looked around for the source. Instead, he saw Loony Lovegood walking toward him, looking normal...in comparison.

"Hello, Harry. How are you dealing with the loss of your godfather?" she dreamily spoke, a look of concern on her face.

"How do you know about Sirius? And he's not dead!" Harry responded, giving Luna, alias Loony, an odd look.

Her eyes widened and she appeared to become flustered. "I mean, of course he's not!...yet..."

"Say again?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed. An awkward silence followed, in which they watched various people stumble around the room.

"So, how've you been?" Harry asked, trying to fill the odd silence.

"I'm fine," she said dreamily. "You know, it's their fault," she added suddenly.

"Who? What are you talking about?!" Harry nervously exclaimed.

"Fred and George," she said, vaguely (as usual.)

"Where!?" Harry exclaimed, still nervous.

"Follow me," she responded, leading him towards snickers of laughter.

"Hello, Fred. Hello, George," he spoke, causing both the twins to jump slightly.

"Hello, Harry," George and Fred nervously spoke in unison. "Have you had any of the punch yet?" George added, making a brave attempt at casualty.

"No..." Harry spoke uncertainly. "What did you put in it?" he added sharply.

The twins looked at each other. "Nothing," they said in unison (again.) "Nothing much, anyway," they added in an undertone.

"What the (This word has been removed for the sanity of the reader. Of course, this story isn't really helping that...) did you put in the punch?!" Harry finished after a very long authors' note.

The twins looked at each other uncomfortably. "Vodka," Luna stated shortly.

The twins stared at her in shock. "We trusted you!" they blurted out.

"Wait," Harry said, bamboozled. "Why didn't anybody taste it?"

"Well, we put some beer in the pumpkin juice to loosen everybody up..." Fred stated, looking at his feet.

"But didn't the teachers drink that?"

George and Fred stared at each other with wide eyes as Dumbledore announced to the great hall, "Karaoke contest!"


End file.
